


Be More Chill, but... (One-Shot for now)

by HamiltonFan2019



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: American Sign Language, Deaf Character, Gen, Nice Jeremy Heere's Squip
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26705065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamiltonFan2019/pseuds/HamiltonFan2019
Summary: Jeremy Heere gets a SQUIP, but he didn't know SQUIPs can be deaf!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Be More Chill, but... (One-Shot for now)

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, the SQUIP is deaf.

After a very painful activation process, Jeremy Heere's SQUIP finally appears before him.

_**"Jeremy Heere, welcome to your Super Quantum Unit Intel Processor. Your SQUIP"**_ the SQUIP spoke.

Jeremy immediately felt a bit amazed.

"You look like...Keanu Reeves..." Jeremy spoke, currently in awe.

However, the SQUIP didn't hear that at all.

_**"What?"**_ he asked, feeling very confused.

"Uh...you look like Keanu Reeves!" Jeremy repeated.

_**"What?!"**_ The SQUIP half-shouted, putting his right hand behind his right ear in order to try to hear better, but still didn't hear anything.

Jeremy then wondered. He decided to use American sign language, which is what he learned ever since he was really young.

**"Are you deaf?"** Jeremy signed.

_**"Yes I am. I can't read lips, nor can I hear you telepathically. I can only understand what you say if you use sign language"**_ The SQUIP replied.

**"But that'll be really awkward in school, because a lot of my students in all my classes know sign language, and they'll think I'm either going insane, or I'm a freak. Do you think you can ask the creators if you can get hearing aids?"** Jeremy signed.

_**"I would, but the only problem is I'm the very first deaf SQUIP ever manufactured, so my creators haven't created any hearing aids for SQUIPs yet"**_ the SQUIP responded.

**"Oh"** Jeremy signed.

_**"Yeah"**_ the SQUIP replied.

Jeremy then realized something.

**"So if you're the first deaf SQUIP ever manufactured, do you think the creators have manufactured other disabled SQUIPs?"** Jeremy signed.

_**"Unfortunately, the creators aren't THAT diverse. They actually made me deaf on accident, and they only kept me alive because it's actually against the rules in the company to kill off inactivated SQUIPs. The creators want all the SQUIPs in the world to be...perfect...with no problems whatsoever"**_ the SQUIP replied.

**"I'm so sorry. No one is perfect. Just know that everyone around you cares about you a lot and would hate to see you gone. I completely understand how you feel"** Jeremy signed.

The SQUIP smiled. Just then, Jeremy realized.

_"This is going to be a really wild ride..."_ Jeremy thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I write more to this story? I do not own anything HEERE!


End file.
